


Cartoons and Cuddles

by porky_not_found



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Movie Night, Oneshot, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cartoons, i love this so much, im in love with him, its so cute, karl is just dklfjhfdhh so darn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porky_not_found/pseuds/porky_not_found
Summary: you and Karl have a cartoon marathon and get sleepy partway throughthis is the best thing I've ever written
Relationships: karl jacobs x reader, karl jacobs/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Cartoons and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short but i think its been made up for in cuteness.

As soon as I get home from work, I am greeted by Karl, bubbly and loving as always. I walk in the door of our shared apartment and am immediately embraced, Karl’s arms firmly yet gently wrapping around my torso. I return the gesture, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I missed you,” he mumbles into my shoulder.

I kiss him in response, silently agreeing. 

Karl grabs my hips and pulls me closer. I meet his eyes before they gently flutter closed and we stand in comfortable silence like this for a few moments. I pull away slightly, kiss his nose, and reluctantly walk away into the kitchen. “How was work?” Karl asks, following me.

“It was pretty good, although I had to deal with another Karen going off on me for selling ‘low quality’ products, even though I told her that I’m just a cashier.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry love.” Karl wraps his arms around me from behind as I open a cabinet, looking for a snack. I lean into the touch, heart beating for no one but this beautiful boy. 

“It’s alright. How was filming with the boys?” I ask, grabbing a bag of barbeque chips.

He backs up. “It was fun! I got George to laugh so many times… He didn’t stand a chance against me, Clay, and Nick.” 

I smile. “Sounds like we both had exciting days.” I think for a second. “Wanna have a cartoon marathon?”

Karl nods enthusiastically. “Yes!”

We grab a few more random bags of snacks and some juice boxes and head upstairs to our room. Karl takes the snacks and jumps on the bed while I grab the remote from my bedside table. He lays down on his stomach while I sit cross-legged next to him. I put on our favorite show, Adventure Time, and take the bag of popcorn from the pile. 

A few episodes later, both of us silently decide to put away the snacks. We set them on our dresser and get back on the bed. I stay sitting cross-legged and he puts his head in my lap. I absentmindedly play with his golden-brown hair as we continue to watch the show. In the dim lighting, I can see a contented smile on his face. 

After we’re almost finished with the first season, I can tell that Karl is already starting to get sleepy. We lay down, facing each other. Karl’s arms wrap around my stomach and I rest my head on top of his. I can feel his breath gently brushing against my neck. His hands grip the loose fabric of my soft sweater. Our legs tangle together and I swear he can hear my heart beating out of my chest. 

I let out a contented sigh as Karl snuggles even closer. The show fades into the background as he takes over my thoughts. I try to think about what I would be like if he wasn’t here, but I can’t. I can’t imagine a world in which we don’t get to do this: holding each other, enjoying the feeling of not knowing where one body starts and the other begins. This is all I would ever need to be happy. 

I love Karl so much that it hurts at times. He’s just so beautiful, and I can’t get enough of it. His smile, his eyes, his sense of humor, his energy, his everything; it’s almost too much to handle at times, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Karl shifts slightly and I hear the boy below me softly snoring. I kiss the top of his head. I can feel his mouth curve into a smile against my chest and he buries himself deeper in my neck.

I want to remember this forever. 

I kiss his head again and this time he giggles and pulls away. I grin back at him as our eyes meet and he brings his lips to mine. He sits back on his knees and I watch as his cheeks redden. Karl stares at his hands in his lap until I sit up too and softly tilt his head up. My eyes search his before I connect our lips, stronger than before. 

I lean back, inviting him to straddle my lap as we keep our lips together. We sit for a minute, giving each other small, shy, innocent kisses until we both start to gain confidence. Karl begins to push deeper into the kisses, smiling as he does so. 

We both pull away, breathless. He blushes deeply and buries his head in the crook of my neck to hide it. I lightly chuckle and he lets out a small giggle. His arms move from around my neck to around my back. I return the hug and he smiles against my skin. 

“I love you, bub,” I whisper, kissing his head. 

He pulls back and gives me butterfly kisses on my nose. “I love you too.”


End file.
